The present disclosure relates to an image processing apparatus and an image processing method, and in particular, to an image processing apparatus and the like in which movement information on a target portion is added to a representative image of each scene.
In the related art, a technique has been proposed which processes an image signal which is photographed or created, selects a predetermined screen (for example, initial screen or the like) every scene, and uses an image of the screen as a representative image (refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 06-333048, for example). In this case, it is difficult for a reader, an editor or the like to grasp the entire movement of a target portion in the scene such as a figure or an object.
In the related art, in order to indicate the movement of the target portion, a technique has been studied in which a movement vector is attached to the target portion such as a figure or an object of the representative image, as shown in FIG. 39, for example. However, even in this case, it is difficult for a reader, an editor or the like to grasp the entire movement in the scene.